Afterward
by Azulia's Secrets
Summary: A year has passed since the Dark Forest battle, a year filled of repairing damaged minds. But for Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit, or, I suppose, Amberleaf, Dewclaw and Snowfeather, it has been filled with false joy and then terrible pain. Everything around them is changing- can they find it within them to survive?


**Lies**

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

_Important Positions_

Leader_Bramblestar: Powerful dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy_Squirrelflight: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. apprentice-Nettlepaw

Medicine cat_ Jayfeather:Grey tabby tom with unseeing blue eyes. apprentice- Briarlight:Dark brown she-cat.

_Warriors_

Seedwing:Very light ginger she-cat.

Leafpool: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Birchfall: Light brown tabby tom. apprentice: Redpaw

Whitewing: White she-cat with green eyes.

Hazeltail:Small grey-and-white she-cat. apprentice: Flamepaw

Berrynose:Cream colored tom. apprentice:Wolfpaw

Foxleap: Reddish tabby tom.

Blossomfall: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe: Very pale grey tom with black stripes.

Ivypool:Silver-and-white tabby with dark blue eyes.

Amberleaf:Small ginger she-cat.

Dewclaw: Large ginger-and-black tom, blind in one eye.

Snowfeather: White she-cat with green eyes.

Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom.

Molefoot: Brown-and-cream tom.

_Apprentices_

Nettlepaw: White she-cat with bright green eyes.

Redpaw: Pretty calico she-cat with thoughtful amber eyes.

Flamepaw: Black tom with blazing amber eyes.

Wolfpaw: Large brown tom with blue eyes.

_Queens_

Rosepetal: Dark cream she-cat. Mother of Foxleaps kits: Rainkit, grey tom, and Flowerkit, ginger-and-white she-cat.

Dovewing:Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Bumblestripes kits.

Poppyfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat. Expecting Berrynose's kits.

Daisy: Cream long-furred cat from the horseplace.

Cinderheart: Grey tabby she-cat. Mother of Lionblaze's kit Fernkit: Golden she-cat with green gaze.

_Elders_

Sandstorm:Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg: Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Graystripe: Long-haired grey tom

ShadowClan

_Important Positions_

Leader_Rowanstar:Ginger tom.

Deputy_Tigerheart: Dark brown tabby tom.

Medicine cat_Birdflight: Light grey she-cat.

_Warriors_

Crowfrost:Black and white tom. apprentice: Lightningpaw

Tawnypelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. apprentice: Oakpaw

Owlclaw:Light brown tabby tom.

Scorchfur: Dark grey tom.

Olivenose:Tortoiseshell she-cat. apprentice: Nightpaw

Ferretclaw: Cream and grey tom.

Ivytail: Tortoiseshell she-cat. apprentice: Hawkpaw

Pinenose: Black she-cat. apprentice: Blackpaw

Starlingfoot: Ginger tom.

Dawnpelt: Cream-furred she-cat.

Feathernose: Long-limbed thick-furred calico she-cat.

Rockpelt: Brown and grey tom.

_Apprentices_

Lightningpaw:Small golden tom.

Oakpaw: Dark brown tom.

Nightpaw: Silver-and-black she-cat.

Hawkpaw: Mottled black and brown tom.

Blackpaw: Black she-cat.

_Queens_

Frostnight: Light grey she-cat. Mother of Starlingfoots kits Tallkit(ginger she-cat) and Dustkit (grey tom).

Flowerdawn: Light brown tabby. Expecting Pinefur's kits.

Darkwing: Black she-cat, has permenantly broken front paw so helps in the nursery.

_Elders_

Ratscar:Brown tom with long scar across his back.

WindClan

_Important Positions_

Leader_Onestar: Brown tabby tom. apprentice: Fogpaw

Deputy_Sedgewhisker:Light brown tabby she-cat.

Medicine cat_ Kestrilflight: Mottled grey tabby tom. apprentice: Moorpaw: Light brown she-cat.

_Warriors_

Heathertail: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Furzetalon:Grey-and-white she-cat.

Whiskerbreeze: Light brown tom.

Harespring: Brown-and-white tom. apprentice: Lightpaw

Boulderfoot: Large pale grey tom. apprentice: Swiftpaw

Swallowtail:Dark grey she-cat. apprentice: Firepaw

Shrewtail: Dark grown tom.

Nightcloud: Black she-cat.

Leaftail: Dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Crowfeather: Dark grey tom.

Coldpelt: Light grey tom with two black paws.

_Apprentices_

Fogpaw: Handsome silver tom.

Lightpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Swiftpaw: Black tabby tom.

Firepaw: Bright ginger she-cat.

_Queens_

Morninglight: Light brown she-cat. Expecting Boulderfoot's kits.

Nettlespring: Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Coldpelts kits: Icekit(White she-cat) Petalkit(Tortoiseshell she-cat) and Rabbitkit(Dark brown tom)

_Elders_

Weaselfur: Ginger tom with white paws.

Sunstrike: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white mark on forehead. Moved to elders den early, deaf in one ear.

Ashfoot: Grey she-cat.

RiverClan

_Important Positions_

Leader_Mistystar: Grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy_Reedwhisker: Black tom

Medicine cat_ Mothwing:Dappled golden she-cat. apprentice: Willowshine: Grey tabby she-cat.

_Warriors_

Mossyfoot:Brown-and-white she cat. apprentice: Spottedpaw

Rushflood: Light brown tabby tom.

Mintfur:Light grey tabby tom. apprentice: Robinpaw

Troutstream:Pale gray tabby she-cat.

Duskfur:Brown tabby she-cat

Pebblecrash:White she-cat with ginger and black splotches

Sleekfish:Skinny grey tom

Dawnpelt: Black she-cat with amber eyes. apprentice: Yellowpaw

Jumpstream: Dark tabby tom.

Grassnose: White tom with green eyes.

Voleheart: Light brown tom.

Leafcloud: Grey and white she-cat.

_Apprentices_

Spottedpaw: Grey she-cat with white spots.

Robinpaw: Brown she-cat

Yellowpaw: Yellow tom with amber eyes

_Queens_

Icesong: Small white she-cat. Expecting Jumpstream's kits.

_Elders_

Petalfur: Grey-and-white she-cat.

Cats Outside of Clans

Smokey:Grey tom who lives by the horseplace.

Floss:Small grey-and-white she-cat.

Mouse:Grey-and-white tom. Formally Mousewhisker of ThunderClan, left after Dark Forest battle.


End file.
